Allen writes to Kanda
by 0 me myself and I 0
Summary: I'm broken. But so are you. I want to save you. If I do will you save me to? There is NO TRAGEDY! its a happy ending!
1. broken heart

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own D . GRAY-MAN!**

**This is my first story and I hope you like it cause its special to me! If you read this then Thank you! SUPER-DOOP-ER THANK YOU!  
**

I watched you. I saw what you were hiding behind your mask. I knew that the anger that consumed you was a front for your suffering. I wonder what happened to you, I don't know but I wish I did. Because if I did, I would save you.

If you ever let me in close enough to help you though I think you wouldn't be the only one being changed.

I know I piss you off. I know you think I do it on purpose. Ya, I do. But that's because I can get closer to you, then. It makes me feel better being by you because I think you could understand me like I understand you.

You'd probably wonder how it is I get you. How it is I saw through your cover up. If you want to know it's because I'm like you and I always have been. When I was younger I hated everyone because I didn't want to get close to them and then have them break my already broken heart. And now it looks like I'm happy but I'm not. I just know how to hide it better then you.

I was showed love once. Now I want to show you love. If I could I think we would both be saved. But if not I'm sad to say, I don't think I'd last much longer. I'm broken and once something's broken it can't be perfect ever again.

I'm not perfect, I'm broken, the pieces of my heart have been lost but you could find them. I know you could. You'd fix me. Put my heart back together just enough for me to be stable. And I would do the same for you.

All in all I guess what I'm trying to say or ask really is that you let me be with you, let me fix you. But I'm selfish so I half to ask you to try to fix me to.

I want to love you, Kanda. I want you to love me so I'm begging you, please.

**Please R&R ~SMILE~LAUGH~HOPE~ **


	2. need

_**whooooo!... I made a second chapter. THANKS TO hikora for giving me the idea for Kandas pov.**_

_**KANDAS POV. :) :) :) **_

I know you watch me, whether it's from disgust or lust I don't know. I see you every day, smiling, laughing and the only thing I think of when I see you Is myself.

I want you. I need you. Over all I half to have you because if I don't I might just die. There's something inside me. It's fighting to get out. It's the side that wants you more than anything else. It needs you too. All of me needs you and only you.

I wonder if you need me. You look so alone and yet so happy, so maybe you like being alone. I'm alone and I hate it. So if you really do treasure the quiet the loneliness then I want to know how you can love such pain.

Idont know how someone could love pain. I only know how to love, love.

Love. I love you. I really do. I want you to know I do. If I told you would you hate me for breaking the silence? Maybe you would. Maybe you wouldn't. You could love me too, ya know?

If you wanted to love me the only thing you would half to do is try to really smile, just once. Because I notice it sometimes, that when you smile your eyes don't smile too. There's no light in your beautiful silver eyes.

You're an amazing person. You're beautiful. Loving. Excepting...Hopeful. You're the only one left with the amount of hope you have. I'll be your reward if you want one.

Hate me. Like me. Love me. I don't care just be with me were I can get you to smile a real smile.

I guess I half to give you a push though don't I? I will then, because it's for you.

_**Okay I dont know if this was good but I put it up anyways so ya... R$R please!**_

_**~SMILE~LAUGH~HOPE~**_


	3. smiles!

_**WHOOOOOO! Finally done! Thank you again Hikora I think that how you spelt it...*smiles sheepishly* Sorry if I spelt it wrong.**_

I stood outside of your door debating on whether to knock or not, but then your door opened a you stood staring into my eyes. A small smile graced your lips as you said my name.

I wanted to smile at you then. I wanted to grab you and kiss you but would you let me or would you push me away.

"Kanda, is everything okay?"

Your sweet voice brought me out of my thoughts and into reality. You could never love me but I want to have you. Even if it's just once.

"Please." I could hear my voice betray me as it begun to slowly beg you for everything I desired.

"Please, just once."

You stared at me with a concerned face parting your pink lips to speak.

"Kanda, what is it you want."

I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Please Allen; let me have you just once. I want to be with you so badly. Please"

I could feel a traitor tear fall down my face as I looked into your silver eyes. You seemed so pained yet there was something so much more. There was joy.

"Okay." I heard you whisper in a small voice. "But Kanda you half to promise me something too."

"Anything, I'll do anything just...let me have you."

I could barely get the words out of my mouth when you kissed me. It felt so right to have you pushing against my lips. You were so warm and sweet, I wanted all of you right then and there.

"Promise me that it won't be just once. I want to be with you, Kanda. You and only you, forever."

"Of course."

...

I love you Allen walker. I love everything about you and I love that you love me too. So thank you for saving me, I promise to save you too.

_**dsvjas'jdvjdfvjjxcnvHOLLY FLABAGASHI!vnadnfdafnvj I finished it! Im so happy they got together its not sad Yay! PLEASE R$R**_

_**~SMILE~LAUGH~HOPE~**_


End file.
